heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
To the Rescue/Gallery
Images Fagin breaking in to Sykes warehouse to save Oliver & The gang.jpg|Fagin smashing into Sykes' warehouse to save Jenny, Oliver, Dodger and the gang. Nash and Ramsey move to the rescue Arlo and Spot who were chased by Thunderclap and his gang.png|Nash and Ramsey arrive to the rescue Arlo and Spot who were chased by Thunderclap and his gang Joe climbs up the Ferris Wheel to save Jason.jpg|Mighty Joe Young climbs the flaming Ferris Wheel to rescue the boy at the top. Spike fighting Scar Snout.png|Spike fearlessly lunges at the vicious wolf to protect the babies. Quasi rescues Esie.jpg|Quasimodo swinging to save Esmeralda from being burned at the stake by Frollo. Tramp protecting Lady from thugs.png|Tramp's timely arrival to rescue Lady from vicious junkyard dogs. Miles, Pip Freddy, Peck, and Pig arriving to help Otis fight Dag.jpg|Miles, Peck, Freddie, Pig and Pip arriving to give Otis backup from Dag and his coyote pack. Kovu to the rescue.jpg|Kovu rescuing Kiara from the wildfire. Dimitri about to fight Rasputiin.png|Dimitri about to punch Rasputin in the face to save Anastasia. Elise scares Ghoul.png|Elise Rainier wards off the Ghoul and saves Josh. Tod to the rescue.jpg|Tod leaping to save Copper from the bear. SpongeBob timely arrival to save Mr Krabs and Squidward.png|SpongeBob's timely arrival to save Mr. Krabs and Squidward from the hungry anchovies. Krillin_and_Gohan_flying_with_Dende.png|Krillin and Gohan rescued Dende from Frieza and the soldiers. Batty to the rescue.jpg|Batty Koda flying to rescue Crysta and Zak from the leveler. Spike_and_Twilight_breaking_the_door_S1E19.png|Twilight and Spike coming to Rarity's rescue Buck's choice.jpg|Buck, learning his idol's Rico's betrayal, heads back to save Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace from Slim's goons. Shang go to help the Emperor.png|Li Shang goes to rescue The Emperor of China. Tumblr nt8x0nyDT11rmkz7ao1 500.gif|Blue leaping onto the Indominus rex to rescue Roberta Bugs arrives in New York City.gif|The bugs' arrive in nick of time to rescue James from Spiker and Sponge. File:Change_Your_Mind_345.png|Bismuth, Lapis and Peridot arrive to save Steven and Connie from White Diamond and the possessed Blue and Yellow Diamond. Dragon rescue the Resistance.png|Zane and his Ice Dragon rescue Nya, Lloyd Garmadon and Dareth from the Sons of Garmadon. Megamind facing Tighten.jpg|Megamind's timely arrival to saveRoxanne and all of Metro City from Tighten. File:AGI_81_-_Shadow_of_the_Bat.jpg|Batman arriving in nick of time to rescue Catwoman from Harley Quinn. Hi-Test (I'll help you).png|Hi-Test coming to Optimus Prime's help. Raven Enraged S04E07.jpg|Raven rescuing Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy from Slade. Videos The Rugrats Movie (9 10) Movie CLIP - Monkey Invasion (1998) HD|Tommy and Dil Pickles rescuing Chuckie, Phil, and Lil from the monkeys. Doc to the Rescue -|In 1885, Doc Brown saves Marty McFly from being hanged by Buford Tannen & his gang. Back to the Future - PART III - Get Back to 1985 - Saving Clara Clayton -|Doc Brown saves Clara Clayton from falling into a ravine, altering history in the process. The Fox and the Hound - Tod saves Copper from Bear HD|Tod's timely arrival to rescue Copper from a gigantic grizzly bear. Ready Player One (2018) HD - Parzival meets Aech, Daito and Sho|Helen Harris, Toshiro, and Zhou rescue Wade Wattes when IOI invades Samantha Cook's hideout. Ant Bully Frog Vore|Zoc saves Lucas, after he is eaten by Croaker, a giant frog. File:Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis Arrive (Change your Mind) 1080p Logoless|Bismuth, Lapis and Peridot arrive to save Steven and Connie from White Diamond and the possessed Blue and Yellow Diamond. Light fury saves hiccup httyd3|The Light Fury unexpectedly returning just in time in save Hiccup from falling to his death while Grimmel the Grisly hits the water and dies instead. The Rugrats Movie (10 10) Movie CLIP - The Wolf (1998) HD|Spike Rescues the Children from Scar Snout. Dunbar's Rescue (Director's Cut)|The Sioux tribe rescuing John Dunbar from the Union soldiers. Anastasia - Final Battle|Dmitri comes to save Anastasia from Rasputin. Category:Galleries